Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches
i have a youtube so if i made some videos for these glitches would you guys mind --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 17:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) i wouldnt think so but there'd have to be a limit having a video on every glitch would crowed up the page. Oni Link 18:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) no not everyone just the one i put on there (map glitch) because it makes it alot easyer to do if u watch a video but if you think its a bad idea iam fine with that just wanted to know--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 20:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I think you guys should definitely add the Early Master Sword Glitch. They found ways to get around Death Mountain with it apparently and such. Considering how it bypasses a huge portion of the game I think it's important. --SuperSirius (talk) 14:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Could we add I had a glitch in my game. When I tried to kill the Shadow Insects where the monkey is early in the game, in the Faron Province I think. I was able to get one of the Tears Of Light, but the other one was nowhere to be found. Thus, I had to start my game over. It might be a disk-related problem,(I got my game from Amazon used) but players should be wary of that. -- 00:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Aren't the glitches "Cannon Room Glitch" and "Oocca Cannon Glitch" essentially the same one? I think that someone needs to do something about that. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 04:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but... Is it universal (for the glitch pages anyway) to have everything in big text? I'm sorry if that's the way you guys do it, but this looks a bit strange. I tried cleaning it up a little, but I just wanted to know in case it really is done like that. I remember coming across glitch pages randomly, and I'm pretty sure none of them had it like that. -- 22:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Skip the Forest Temple About the "Skip the Forest Temple Glitch", it says to "Hold Z or L and press A to back-flip off of Epona", but you cannot back-flip off of her unless there's an enemy near-by. If there is another way to get past that gate, shouldn't that be added, and if there isn't, shouldn't this glitch be changed or deleted? Thanks for your time!! About this page Just out of curiosity, is there easter egg pages? I put something on here that was somewhat " Intentional " , apparently, so i was wondering.Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :There's this, although like the glitch pages, it's awful and in desperate need of an overhaul which we'll probably never get around to. But go ahead and add it if you want, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're talking about the sidestepping Ganondorf's kicks thing, please don't add it there either. The secrets pages is for things the developers hid like Heart Pieces, Easter Eggs (like a picture of something from another Zelda game being on a wall), etc. The ability to continually sidestep Ganondorf while at a certain distance is simply an exploit of normal game physics. It's not a way to break the intended physics like having Link pass through the seem between two walls, so it doesn't belong on the glitch page. It's also not a secret/item/easter egg that was intentionally hidden there by the developers for people to find, so it doesn't belong on the secrets page. It's just a strategy for avoiding his attacks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::My bad. Agreement with FD there. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) If what you are saying is true, Then 'ganon gets distracted' should be deleted also, because that was more intentional programming to continue a Zelda pattern of using a weak item against an obviously strong boss.Zeldas ganon (talk) 14:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :You're actually right. Like I said, these glitch pages are the metaphorical wasteland of Zeldapedia so I don't like having to look through them. What you said is true, though, and I'm sure there are other examples of stuff like this on glitch pages and whatnot which need taking care of. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. Ganondorf's distraction at the Fishing Rod is a perfect example of what should go on the secrets page (it's already there).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Two glitches are the same one! Has no one else noticed that the Cannon Room Glitch and the Oocca cannon glitch are the same one? I tried to fix it multiple times, but someone keeps un-fixing it, and this is really annoying me! TheWolfsFriend (talk) 01:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't see any record of you editing those sections on the page history, so either you weren't saving your edits correctly or Wikia had some kind of glitch. It's taken care of now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Cannon Room The glitches "Access Cannon Room Early" and "Skip Temple of Time" are essentially the same glitch but they have conflicting information. Doom monger6 (talk) 02:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Obvious fake glitch There's a section that allows you to cause a Sand Viper within the Arbiters ground to to dance, "In any room that has the sand vipers in them and a railing, either stand behind the railing and Clawshot one or go just left or right of one and Clawshot the viper, then hit it behind the railing. It will be stuck, not being able to go back in the sand, twitching as if dancing." there's one big issue with this glitch though... There is no such thing as a Sand Viper. Enemies present inside the Arbiters grounds: '' * Blade Trap * Bubble * Ghoul Rat * Poe * Poison Mite * Red Bubble * ReDead * Stalfos * Stalkin * Staltroop * Moldorm'' Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 01:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :They clearly mean the Molodrom enemies. Go change it if you think its an issue. There's no need to bring it up on the talk page if its a small thing that you know is wrong. (Though personally I could do without that section entirely given its content) Oni Link 19:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) early twilight I saw this glitch on youtube by executing the keeping the wooden sword glitch you can enter twilight as normal link by using a rock to get through the gate (Don't know about entering the twilight part, but I know the getting through the gate with a rock works) should this be added?Pikmin theories (talk) 15:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC)